


Balance

by praylearnwrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, during Inheritance, during sesaon 2 of MLB, injured, maybe? - Freeform, medieval meets modern time, their writings are different, too different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praylearnwrite/pseuds/praylearnwrite
Summary: It's a nice day in Paris. The wind blows the autumn leaves off from the trees, make them fall in a pretty but abstract pattern. The Seine flows so gracefully, reflecting the last rays of the setting sun. The world seems perfect, artificial.Too perfect.But, under all those glories, behind the closed door, under the shadow of the buildings, things beyond our imagination awaken.





	Balance

 

The whispers grew too loud for anyone's hearing. Even more so for her, Arya Drotninggu. The Tyrant slashed madly at her friend, the boy who tried to remove him from his throne. His black cloak flapped around, swishing at his frantic movement.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!", the king yelled as he managed to land a blow on her friend's temple.

She could see every movement below from where she perched on the massive black dragon's lifeless body.

She could see Eragon defending himself, trying to keep up with the traitor.

"STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!!", yelled the king again, almost pleading.

Finally, the king lost a moment, and Eragon's sword hit the king's left shoulder. And all of sudden, the king was on his knees.

"Please, Eragon. Make it stop. I can't stand it. I understand now, I, understand." He begged.

She dropped to the floor, walked through the mess they've created, and stand beside Eragon.

"No." she heard Eragon said.

And then, as Eragon went for the final blow, she saw something glimmering on the king's eyes.

"Eragon! No!!", her voice cracked as she screams his name. But she was too late.

" _WAISE NEIAT!_ ", the tyrant, murderer, and traitor, Galbatorix screamed.

Blinding lights enveloped them, and then,  _nothing._

 

* * *

_The day before..._

 

The grass swayed as the wind blows through the field. The only disruption of their movement was the two figures standing side by side in a comfortable silence. The sun setting down, casting its last rays for the earth below. The figures breathe in deeply, trying to soak in the last peaceful moment they might've had. For tomorrow, it will be the end, for everything. If they win, a new era of prosperity and hope will begin, but, should they lose, the new era of fear and darkness will rise.   
  
No one wants to break the silence for fear they will wake up and forced to face the reality. Unfortunately, time can not be stopped.

"Arya," Eragon said, deciding to end their moment.

The she-elf tilted her head towards him in askance.

Eragon stares at her emerald eyes that never fails to captivate him. It must be some other deities who can create such a beautiful complexion. He took a deep breath,

"I just want to thank you for everything that you gave me. I won't be here -let alone alive, now if it were not because of you. You trained me when I was such a foolish boy, you teach me when I made mistakes, and you forgive me even when I feel like I don't deserve it. Thank you, Arya. For your friendship, and for everything. And I'm grateful that we met."

He can't meet her eyes. He already pours too much emotion in his words. He's not ready for another rejection.

A hand on his shoulder make him look up, just to see her smiling at him. Truly, smiles at him.

Her next words, forever engraved on his heart,

"And I'm glad that I'm here with you, Eragon."

 

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Paris. The four friends are just finished from their small trip to the famous ice cream vendor, Andre. Alya and Nino get a chocolate, orange, and mint flavors as their ice cream. Meanwhile, the rest of the group, Marinette and Adrien - both with a blush on their cheeks, get a strawberry, mint, and choco chip combination. 

"It's a nice day, right Mari?"

Adrien's voice makes her jump from her daydreaming. She just got better around him. She stutters less and even made a whole lot of conversation without Alya and Nino when she visits his photoshoot.

"Yes, it is," Marinette says with a smile while she stares at his eyes.

_So pretty..._

With no akuma attacks until this point, nothing can ruin this day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I have had this in my mind for a long while, and I don't know if I should continue it or not, so give me your thoughts on this!
> 
> translation:  
> Waise Neiat! = Be Gone!


End file.
